Detention environments, such as a jail, prison, detention facility, secured hospital, or addiction treatment facility, house large populations of individuals in confinement, which presents unique administrative challenges. Notably, detention environments require additional levels of monitoring and oversight that are not required when similar services are provided to other populations. In monitoring and overseeing a detention environment, a verification process to establish the truth, accuracy, or validity of an individual's identity is typically required.
Throughout a detention environment, there are disparate types of interactions that may need to be monitored including e.g., visitations, monetary deposits, bail or bond payments, phone calls, voicemail messages, and correspondence to/from individuals in the detention environment. Current jail management systems utilize different methods and procedures to verify an individual who wishes to engage in these types of interactions. Some jail management systems verify an individual's identity by checking a government identification document, credit card, phone number, or simply the honesty of the individual. There needs to be a better way to identify individuals.
Moreover, due to the implementation of computerized systems, information is growing at a rate where it is increasingly difficult to extract useful information from data obtained through these interactions. Most of the information being gathered at detention environments is dynamic because the individuals in the detention environment are continuously interacting with one another and with individuals outside of the detention environment. With more effective ways to verify individuals, it would be possible to gather more accurate information, and reveal significant interactions as the information becomes available. Thus, there is a need for a dynamic centralized verified identity system operable across disparate types of interactions in a detention environment.